


beg for me

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're right in the center of the bed, closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beg for me

**Author's Note:**

> a sudden amount of lots of gay bros talk made me write more yay :-)

"Please don't stop please don't stop please please-", his pleads were desperate, spilling from his trembling lips, nearly sobbing when they were ignored. He fell heavily back onto the bed, his naked chest rising and falling heavily, gasps being dragged from his throat with every gentle touch done.

"Did you like that?" His brother asked, leaning over him, kissing his swollen lips deeply. "Do you want more?" He didn't allow him time to answer, didn't truly care for one, he was occupied with his little brothers mouth, previously spilling out obscenities, now whimpers only sounded, muffled against his own mouth. He was at his submission, his attention was on him fully. He was spread out and willing, just for him.   
Vegard felt his brothers hands on the back of his head, his shaky fingertips digging harshly into his scalp. His soft lips worked against Vegards, his tongue meeting his own, sliding together before he sucked on Vegards lower lip, biting down gently. Only then did Vegard pull back, looking down at the long haired blonde beneath him. 

"Big brother," he whined, batting his eyes, biting his lip as he wordlessly begged. A surge of arousal rushed through vegard, it was fucked up, all of it, but especially how hot it was when Bård called him brother. It caused a fire to build inside Vegard, every inch of him craving to touch the body under him. He kissed him again, a kiss full of force and adoration, it was quick and ended much too soon for Bårds liking, who desperately tried to chase Vegards mouth. 

Vegard sat up and forced bård up with him, his back pressed against the wall behind the bed, legs spread to let vegard sit between them. Bård looked impatiently at his brother, looked him up and down and waited. 

"-please", bård mouthed.

His eyes fluttered shut when he got what he wanted, Vegards hand around his cock, pulling on him with a slow pace which increased gradually. Vegards palm was full of lube, his fist slid with ease up and down the hard flesh. He had continuously teased Bård like this, stroked him with fervour until he was on the brink of ecstasy, then coming to a hault and watching him beg and sob, his pleads becoming more desperate after each time.   
Vegard jerked Bård quickly, his greasy palm stroking him tightly, and he kept his eyes on Bårds face, observing how he tried to control his breathing, gnawed on his lip and flared his nostrils, beads of sweat coated his skin and trickled down the bridge of his nose, he thrashed his head to the side, ran his hand into his hair and groaned, bucked his hips up into Vegards palm, he was desperate. 

"Yes- fuck, yes keep going please," he became vocal again, "please- faster, fuck Vegard, make me come-" his pleads drowned in a high pitched moan, mouth falling open and his blue blown gaze was hooded and wide, staring at his brother in near amazement. 

"You gonna come? Huh? For big brother?" Vegard smiled crookedly, pumping his little brothers cock fast, watching as a blush rose on Bårds cheeks as he nodded.

"Yeah... big brother- m-make me cum- I'm gonna-" he reached out for the familiar figure, hold onto him and moaned against his skin, his heart beating so hard that Vegard could feel its beat. 

"You've been good, let me see you cum, it's fine, it's fine, just let go," Vegard whispered into Bårds ear, and he felt how bård nodded against his neck.

After a few more moments where all that was heard was Vegard coaxing his brother to come and Bård moaning in reply, he stilled completely, mouth open in a silent scream that only turned out to be a shaky whimper, his orgasm so long anticipated and teased, that cum only seeped out of his throbbing cock in moments whilst Vegard stroked him. 

"You're wonderful," Bård barely heard the words, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, his entire body was trembling and he couldn't bring himself to let go of his brother, only pulling him closer, which Vegard allowed.  
They sat square in the middle of the bed, holding each other for a good long while.


End file.
